


Kind Lip Service

by goyangi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangi/pseuds/goyangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewd vignettes of Akaashi Keiji who displays himself like an art. You can look but don't touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind Lip Service

Bokuto Koutarou.

The name rolls off his tongue better than the mouthful of skin that carries the lingering taste of youth and faint saltiness. Akaashi did not mind it at all as long as Bokuto _-san_ gives it to him (in many ways possible, Akaashi does not care.)

The rise of breaths, the stutter of muscles, the crude way the body arches towards the peak of pleasure: it was all necessary to Akaashi’s well-being. He thirsts and he hungers, the pang throbbing in his throat, stomach and gut that leaves him feverish. But now with his nails scraping along Bokuto's inner thighs, there is relief as he swallows him whole. 

“A-ah! Akaashi—” the name drops to a throaty moan, that drags on into the withering (apologies) night until Akaashi parts with a loud smack of his lips.

Viscous liquid dribbles down past red and swollen— _no, waste not want not_ as a thumb drags the milky substance into Akaashi's mouth. His tongue licks at the very last drop when he hears a whine from below.

"That's so hot," Bokuto groans as his hips buck upwards weakly, feeling his cock twitch again at the sight.

Akaashi however, was not up for Round Two as he had his fill already but it seems otherwise for the fair-haired hormonal teenager. Look, if he could, he would have milked him dry but you always have to keep in mind about your main resource(s), no matter how insufferable they could get. With his back facing Bokuto, Akaashi stretches languidly as his leathery wings spans out. He had places to go, cocks to squeeze, etc. Whatever incubi do on a nightly basis.

"Can't you stay for a post-coital cuddle at least?"

"Would you rather I make you jerk off inside a cup from tomorrow onwards?" 

Bokuto keeps quiet, holding back a snort as he sees Akaashi give him a look before disappearing into a dark mist.

Who knew how pragmatic an incubi could get?


End file.
